For All to See
by Marie-xx
Summary: Lauren Saunders has fought so hard to hide the truth of her dark past. But when she is forced to face the darkness once again and is kidnapped, will the team be able to save the women they thought they knew?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I wrote a story with the same name, but it felt sloppy and not at all structured, so I have deleted the old version and written a different (hopefully a better) version. Please review! It's much appreciated.**

**Prologue **

****Bloodied and bruised, the young women limps down the dusty halls. She hears distant yells slowly creeping up on her. Trying to go as fast as she can, she turns down the hall, fumbling with keys in her hands- trying to control her shaky fingers as the metal clutters against each other. Behind the locked bars of a prison cell sits a young man, head shaven and degraded to wear nothing but his boxers.  
>"Zachery" the bloodied women croaks, her throat dry from recently being kicked in the neck. Zachery who was huddled in a ball glances up, he flinches and then desperately shakes to stand up.<br>"What's happening?" he asks confused. Maria tries to find the correct key for the lock.  
>"We need to get out of here" Maria demands, finally (and luckily) finding the correct key. The bar swings open. Zachery hesitates unsure, but Maria has no time as she hears the yells inch closer. She grabs Zachery by the hand and forces him to run.<br>"Wait! What about the others?" he stutters. Maria's starving stomach drops into her gut, but she doesn't respond. The no response is enough for Zachery to understand.  
>As they turn left and right down the never-ending hall way, Maria begins to wheeze harder. But eventually they see the ladder, a ray of light coming from the top.<br>"You go up!" Maria yells, but Zachery grabs her by the waist and hauls her onto the ladder. She wastes no time and begins to climb; her life depending on it.  
>And after two years of being mercilessly tortured, the two MI5 agents make it out of Nigeria alive.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. 4 Years Later. **

****Lauren feels his index finger trailing up and down her naked spine, her green eyes closes and she exhales loudly.  
>"Like that baby girl?" Derek hums, his skin gentle against hers. Lauren turns, her dark blond hair sprawling over her face. He tucks the strands behind her ear.<br>"It's alright" she teases "Could be better." Lauren winks giggling, but Derek pulls her in for a long kiss, his hands trailing down her body. He sighs, tilting his head back, his fingers are now circling the scars over her body.  
>"Are you ever going to tell me how you got these?" Derek questions glumly.<br>"Nope" Lauren pops the 'p', trying to hide the emotion in her voice.  
>"I hope whoever did-."<br>"Sh" Lauren demands by kissing him on the lips and she then forces herself to roll out of bed.  
>"Hay-hay come back baby" Derek begs, Lauren's naked body begins to pull on the clothes that are dotted all over the bedroom floor.<br>"I would love too, but I don't think Hotch would appreciate it" she winks again, licking her reddened lips.  
>"I'll definitely appreciate it" Derek playfully turns on his side, leaning on his elbow. Lauren grabs Derek's jeans that are on the floor and hurtles them toward his face. He catches them in time before the material hits him.<br>"Come on baby, let's go" Lauren murmurs walking into the bathroom.  
>"Damn okay!"<br>She hears him huff and she splashes her face with cold water, trying to wash any dirt left on her face. But as she towel dries herself, the shimmer in her eyes she had just moments before vanishes as she stares at her reflection. Lauren tries to looks past her lies and her stomach floods with guilt, the man she is falling in love with doesn't even know the real her. _No one knows the real me. _  
>"Baby girl, let's grab breakfast before we go." Derek decides, walking in and grabbing the toothbrush from its holder.<br>Lauren shakes her head slightly, snapping out of her day dream.  
>"Sounds good to me" Lauren smiles, pecking him on the cheek.<p>

**Authors note: Please review guys, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy the story! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With some form of magic, Lauren and Derek make it on time for work. They sit around the circled table in the meetings room and watches Garcia fumble around, giving out people their individual iPads. Spencer Reid looks at it as if it were a baby he didn't know how to handle.

"It's not going to bite" Lauren laughs looking at him.

"I just feel more comfortable regarding a pen and paper, what's wrong with a pen and paper?" Reid rolls his sad eyes. Emily Prentiss walks in holding a cup of coffee.

"Is Reid moaning about technology again?"

"When isn't he moaning about technology?" JJ answers tapping away on her mobile phone.

"Okay let's get straight to it." Hotch says coming in, sitting in his chair.

"Yes Sir! There has been a series of disturbing, and violent, murders along the West Coast. Three men and two women, both found in a ritualistic killing. Bones of dead animals were found there and the unsub also killed the owners pets; dogs, cats you name it. Whatever they had, the bastard killed it! Who kills an animal anyway?!" Garcia gasps outraged.

"Someone who doesn't mind killing humans" Hotch retaliates, not appreciating Garcia being so unprofessional.

"Why has it taken five murder to be finally called in?" Lauren questions, flicking through the images in front of her, hairs prickling on the back of her neck.

"The west coast has never like the FBI's presence" JJ answers. Lauren nods, she grabs a plastic cup and pours herself a glass of water with the jug that sits in the middle of the table.

"Why involve animal bones? Or kill the animals at all?" Prentiss questions.

"In Ancient Egyptian rituals, they believed that the animals had just as much spiritual power as humans." Reid begins to bring helpful information to the table.

"Well whatever the ritual is, it's getting more brutal" Hotch concludes "We'll meet on the jet in an hour."

The team stand and begin to split out of the room. As Lauren skips down, her feet light on the steps, she stops with a sudden thought, groaning.  
>"What's up?" Spencer questions, walking over to his desk.<p>

"I left my go-to bag at my apartment." Lauren runs her fingers through her hair irritated.

"I can drive you there-." Derek offers. Lauren shakes her head, not wanting to be a pain.  
>"I'll be five minutes" Lauren smiles warmly, waving her team mates a moment goodbye and hopping into the elevator, Lauren makes her way to her apartment.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Wanting to save some time, Lauren skips up the four sets of stairs, her heart beating at a steady rate.  
>As she reaches her apartment number 24, she freezes, the door is ajar. The latches are still on the door, and the lock looks as though it has been picked. Immediately drawing her gun, she inches closer. The apartment halls have been known to have teenagers roaming around, but there has never been an incident of a break-in. She taps the door, her hairs beginning to rise slowly. Lauren's boots clunk on the wooden floor, but as she looks around the place it appears empty-but nothing has been taken. <em>Who would break in and not steal things?<em>

A shiver runs through Laurens spine and she momentarilylooks at the TV. The black screen reveals a shadow that moves behind her and Lauren ducks just in time. The hand moves down toward her neck, but as she turns around and out of the way, Lauren kicks the intruder in the side.

She has a moment to look at what is in his hand, not a weapon but a syringe. The man whips a knife from his back pocket. Lauren aims her gun but he knocks it out of her hand, swinging the knife toward her throat. The gun topples to the floor and Lauren is left defenceless, but many times she has fought with only her hands, so as the knife inches toward her, she knees the man in the gut, grabs the man's thumb that is on the knife, and she twists it with a sudden force. He grunts, one of his knees lowering to the floor involuntarily.

Lauren looks in his eyes. Dark like coal, the man curses in a Nigerian accent, Lauren's stomach jolts.  
>The fear stuns her- so much so, he uses it as an advantage. He strikes her chin upward and then grabs her throat. With strength like a beast, he lifts her off the floor and throws her into the wall. But the wall is hidden by the cupboard, and as she hits the wood and glass, it slices into her back with brutal force. She cries out, dizzy and unsure. He's on her again, grabbing her hair and dragging her across the room, he picks up another syringe that is placed on the counter. Lauren thrashes, but it is no use. So instead, she leans in close to his thigh and bites it hard. The taste of his blood is evidence that the pain is enough so she lets go.<br>Lauren wobbles to her feet. She punches him as the needle inches toward her. She desperately looks around for the gun but her eyesight is blurred.

Knowing she has to get out of there she darts to the door. But the man is on her again, and the searing pain of the knife etching itself into Lauren's back burns with intensity, she screams out. Attempting not to collapse, Lauren grabs the closest item on the counter in the kitchen. It turns out to be the toaster, so she hauls it up and smashes it on his head. Immediately the man blacks out. His body limp on the floor.  
>Lauren turns her head looking at her lower back, the knife stabbed into her body. She grits her teeth and pulls out the bloodied knife.<p>

"AHHH….FUCK!" she yells, but has no time to dwell. She rushes into the next room, grabbing the finger print pad.

She is losing blood at a quickening rate, but Lauren can't panic. She leans next to the unconscious body, blocking out the pain of her body, and takes his finger prints.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****The team wait in the car park, and Lauren watches their impatient eyes watch her car drive into the FBI car-park. She has attempted to bandage her wound with the first aid kit in the car, but driving and bandaging never went in hand. The blood is leaking all over the car seats. Her forehead is sweating but her body is shaking with cold. She pulls up beside the team and as she opens the car door she stumbles clumsily out. The look of anger is immediately replaced with horror.

"Lauren!" Derek yells and runs toward her. She limps a few paces, the warm liquid pouring down her body. The team run to her.

"What the hell happened?!" JJ yells out.

"Jesus, you've been stabbed!" Prentiss points out "You need a hospital!

Lauren shakes her head, she pulls outs the finger pad handing it to JJ. "Get this to Garcia, she needs to run it in the system."  
>Derek holds onto Lauren's body that is getting weaker, her vision is swaying.<p>

"I'm taking you to hospital" he demands

"No! No-o! I need to find-." Lauren explains, but her words slur with difficulty. Her body feels detached and she can no longer keep herself functioning as she collapses into Derek's arms.

~~~~

Lauren awakes, attached to an IV drip, her body heavy but no longer achy. She looks around in a hospital room. Derek is sitting on the chair beside her, watching her face

"You're awake" he states the obvious. Lauren licks her dry lips looking at the drip in her hand. Without hesitating, she pulls it out.

"Whoa baby girl, what do you think you are doing?" he stands as Lauren sits up right, pulling the sheet off of her body.

"I'm going" Lauren clarifies, she stands. Her legs falter for a moment, her knees buckle, but it takes less than a second for her to regain her strength. The pain in her back is barely a throb.

"Baby girl you've been stabbed."

"I've been through worse" Lauren blurts. She pauses scrunching her face, mentally scolding herself for admitting it. She notices her clothes on the chair Derek was sitting on. "Chuck me my clothes."

Derek stares at her displeased. "Look, all the doctor is going to do is give me some pain killers and tell me to rest. I know how to look after myself, so please chuck me my clothes."  
>Derek grabs a new top and jeans; not the same clothes that she wore during the attack.<p>

"We've taken them in as evidence." Derek answers the question she never asked, he walks over and handing the clothes to her gently. She nods.

"Thank you" she murmurs sighing. Derek opens his mouth to say more, but he slowly closes it and walks out in silence.

Lauren turns to the mirror in the room, surprised at the sight of her. A purple shiner on her right eye and her lip is swollen and her nose is stained with a little blood. Even her neck has a large red line across it. _Wow I haven't had a beating like this since…_ she freezes, fear tickling in her stomach. Without hesitating she begins to pull the jeans up and throws the hospital gown off of her body. She momentarily glances at her bandaged wound. But she doesn't have time to dwell, she pulls the top over her naked chest, then she picks up her blood stained boots.

The doctor walks in, his eyebrows in a tight frown.  
>"Your boyfriend did mention you are stubborn." He shakes his head disappointed.<p>

"I can discharge myself." Lauren doesn't appreciate his tone, she begins to walk out.

"Yes okay. But I must give you these, take them every 3 hours."  
>Lauren takes the pain-killers from his hand.<p>

"Oh and a man dropped off this note for you." He pulls out an envelope from his pocket and gives it to Lauren, she pauses. "Take care of yourself." The doctor instructs before leaving.

"Uh…" Lauren responds tearing the letter open. She pulls a picture out of the envelope and stares at it. Bile rises to her throat and the pain killers drop the floor, she runs out of the room, the clattering of pills disperse on the floor.

**Authors note: Reviews are awesome, you are awesome. Awesome people review. *Hint*Hint***


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lauren rushes out of the elevator, Derek skipping a step to keep up with her. She swings open the door to the main floor, Prentiss, JJ and Reid sit around her desk staring at her. They were instructed to leave the hospital under Straus's orders as they had abandoned their initial case for Lauren's safety. Lauren pauses, ignoring their questions, and she glances at Hotch who is busy writing paper work. Lauren rushes toward his office, ignoring the calls from the members of her team. Instead of knocking she barges herself through. Hotch looks up, shocked, then he stands to his feet respectfully.

"What are you doing out of hospital so early?" he questions. Lauren tucks a strand of her knotted hair behind her ear. Then grabs the badge that is tucked in her pocket and places it on the table.

"I want to resign." She then distinctively remembers losing her gun in her apartment. "Shit, I left the gun at mi-."

"I'm not accepting this resignation Saunders" he shakes his head looking at the badge momentarily.

"This isn't negotiable." Lauren's face creases.

"The team and I are working your case" he explains picking up a piece of paper "I'm filling out the work now. JJ has made it official."

"What case?" Lauren says, her mouth hanging open.

Hotch turns his head to the side, his eyes squinting slightly  
>"Lauren you were attacked, nearly killed."<p>

_They didn't want to kill me, they wanted to kidnap me.  
><em>"No Aaron" Lauren looks away, toward the team that are beginning to assemble in the meeting office. Lauren's pocket begins to burn with heat, the envelope sitting in it getting remarkably heavy.

"You don't understand" Lauren whispers chewing on the inside of her gums.

By regulations from the MI5 she is not legally allowed to tell them what happened, and even if she could, she doubt she'd want too.

"What don't we understand? Do you know who attacked you?"  
>Lauren pauses closing her eyes tightly. She shakes her head and then nods.<p>

"It's a long story Hotch, I…I…" her voice cracks. The pain spiking all over her body, the wound in her back especially. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, a young-lad with frizzy hair glances nervously between the two agents.

"Uh-sorry Sir-to interrupt" he chokes.

"What do you want?" Hotch questions irritated.

"It's not for you Sir, it's for Agent Saunders. She has a phone call on line 2" he explains.

"Who is it?" Lauren asks, not interested if it's her doctor checking up on her.

"He didn't say his name, he said it's urgent but his accent it too thick to understand."  
>Lauren eyes open wide nodding.<p>

"Line 2?" she asks to make sure. The boy nods and rushes out. Lauren walks toward the desk, grabbing Hotch's phone and pressing the button to connect herself to the phone call.

"Agent Lauren Saunders" Lauren speaks weary.

"Lauren? I do apologise, I was looking for Maria." The man chuckles. Lauren's stomach cramps.

"Who is this?"

"I think you know who this is. I understand you got my picture yes?" he questions. Lauren pulls out the envelope slowly, holding onto it tightly.

"Yes." Lauren goes to say more, but she notices Aaron watch her. The man on the line notices her hesitation.

"I speculate you can say not much more Maria" she flinches at her past. "So I'm going to say a number and you shall call me within the hour. If not, Zachery will die."

Lauren nods although the man cannot see this gesture, he knows that she will agree. The picture of Zachery, who bound and tied, sits in the envelope making Lauren squirm. Lauren grabs a pen from the desk and writes down the number the Nigerian accent says at a quick speed. Lauren just about gets it.  
>"Within the hour Maria, otherwise it won't be pictures you receive next. It'll be his head."<p>

The phone goes dead and Lauren slowly rises from her crouched position next to the desk. She looks at Aaron, his eyebrows narrowed.  
>"Lauren" he says, his voice soft.<p>

"I need to get my pain killers, my back is hurting" Lauren lies and begins to walk out, she tilts her head toward Hotch,

"Tell everyone I'm sorry" Lauren whispers.

"Wait…!" he shouts out but she is already rushing out the door. She momentarily looks at the office window, Derek watches her and then rushes out to follow her.

"Lauren!" he calls out

Lauren pauses, stopping outside the elevator as he jogs up toward her.  
>Without hesitating she kisses him on the lips. This is the first public romantic gesture Morgan and Lauren has shared since they met.<br>"Baby girl why does that feel like a goodbye?"

She smiles._ Damn profilers. _  
>"I need to get my pain killers" she lies.<p>

"I'll come with you." He nods. Lauren goes to reject but then he'll start to question further and she don't have time. So they enter the empty elevator that has pinged open and she stands close to him.

In a moment of weakness she turns to him kissing him hard on the lips, her body close to his.

"Baby girl… we can't" he mutters in-between the kisses. But Lauren bites his lip to shut him up, she leans over to the elevator buttons and presses the emergency stop, knowing the cameras would also shut off.  
>Surprised Derek moves backward and Lauren knows this is the only chance she has. She twists her arm against his neck and tilts his body backward, cutting off the oxygen to his brain. It'll take 1 minute to knock him unconscious and 3 minutes to kill him. She times the one minute time precisely. He hits her back against the wall and she cries out, the stitches on her back, reopening. He may be strong, but Lauren's past has had a lot of training against men much larger than Derek.<p>

"I love you so much" Lauren whispers as he thrashes. Slowly he begins to crumble down, but Lauren leans him against the wall, his head down—as though he was lost in thought. The wound on her back begins to bleed again, but she doesn't have time. He'll regain conscious soon. So she turns the elevator back on, the camera twisting to life again, trying to hide the tears rolling down her face.  
><em>He's going to hate me. <em>  
>Quicker than they fell, the tears stop. It opens to the ground floor, and she steps out, she quickly presses the button back up to the BAU floor.<br>She has to call the man up. She has to save Zachery.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lauren walks into the phone booth, trying to ignore the intense smell of urine and vomit. She shoves some coins into the slot and then dial the number she has just learnt off by heart within the past 5 minutes. It rings and rings. The wait antagonising Lauren.

"Maria, you sure took your time" his voice says breathlessly.

"Where's Zach?" Lauren snaps. Now she isn't being monitored, she can say whatever she wants.

"Now-now my lovely-."  
>Lauren fingers begin to twitch. She remembers him now, the voice, how he always used to call her <em>my lovely.<br>_  
>"Oyumba" Lauren growls "But…but I killed you!" she smacks her palm on the sticky phone-booth glass.<p>

"Well, you didn't do a thorough job of it, did you?" he sighs, and then chuckles. "Now my lovely, where were we? Oh yes, your boyfriend Zachery." He hums "How shall we go about this?"

Lauren takes a deep breath.  
>"Swap us." She tries to ignore her sub-conscious that is screaming abuse at her stupidity. "Free Zachery and take me."<p>

"Such a noble women. I trained you well my lovely."

"Fuck you" Lauren snarls.

"Now-now Maria." He laughs "We'll meet on the corner beside the café rock. Are you familiar with this café?"  
>Lauren swallows. That's her local café; that mean's they've been watching her.<p>

"I've heard of it." She grinds her teeth so hard her jaw aches.

"You have five minutes, otherwise we start sawing off his fingers."

"I want proof of life-!" But just as she yells it out, he hangs up.  
><em>This is a trap. But what if it's not? Zachery will die. This is a trap. <em>  
>Lauren kicks the glass phone booth so hard it shatters. The mental argument will have to wait, she cannot risk Zachery's life.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~

JJ hands Morgan an ice pack but he slams it on the table.

"What Hell was she thinking?!" he snaps.

"Whatever is going on, she's in a lot of trouble. She would never do it to hurt you" Prentiss speculates.

The tension in the room is building to a new high.  
>"How could she do this to us?" Morgan skids his chair back, rage in his eyes, the chair topples to the floor behind him.<p>

"Morgan I understand this is personal for you" Hotch stands "But you need to calm down or leave, our priority is to help Lauren."

"Sir!" Garcia rushes in, interrupting the tension. "I was looking through Lauren's background, and I was going through her records, and by records I mean the bare minimum. Lauren has no existing family, but what I did notice was that her employment codes are locked so as I tried to hack further into it, it came up empty!" Garcia swings onto a chair, snatching the laptop from the table.

"Empty? The people higher than Straus hired her, they wouldn't have done so if her previous employment was locked. They insisted she was the best profiler." Hotch shakes his head.

"Well they weren't wrong" Prentiss murmurs, quietly defending her good friend.

"Ah you see as I was snooping, which by the way, I feel totally awful doing because she's always been a private person. But anyway, I tried to dig as far as I can and a scrambled code came onto my screen" she clicks the mouse and pages of random letters and numbers appear on the large screen.  
>"Do you notice anything about the code?" Garcia questions. The team shake their heads, all except Morgan who looking to the ground trying to make sense of the situation.<p>

"The numbers are at complete random but regarding the letters, X appears to many times than it should" Reid points out.

"How do you know that?" Prentiss looks at him.

"It's all about odds, like poker. I count X 32 times, that's much higher than it should be." He explains mathematically.

"Exactly! It's a signature!" Garcia jumps up excitedly then slams her fingers back onto the keyboard "Hackers or techy nerds, like myself, usually encode a signature in our work. That's how the FBI caught me uh… yeah… anyway. So I was trying to find out whose signature it was-."

"Garcia, do you know who changed her files?" Hotch interrupts.

"Yes! His name was Zachery Martin" she exclaims but then pauses. "He was an MI5 agent, but four years ago, his name went dark."

"Went dark? He died?" Morgan questions, picking his chair back up and sitting in it.

"No, he just… stopped existing. The last time his name and credentials were used was in a Nigerian hospital in 2011."

"Why would this guy alter Lauren's file?" Morgan continues.

"Nigerian hospital? Can you get the records from the hospital Garcia?" Hotch questions walking over to the white board, writing the name Zachery Martin in block letters.

"I can do that!" she clicks and taps a few times and then white pieces of paper on the screen appear with scrambled writing on.

"Ok-ok, so it says here, there were two patients. Zachery Martin and Maria Edwards… wow Jesus" she cringes "They both suffered some _serious _injuries, and by serious I mean forms of torture. Zachery was documented to been starved and beaten" she clicks and a picture is forwarded onto the screen.

"Jesus" JJ winces.

The man on screen is battered and bruised so excessively both of his eyes are mangled almost shut, his skin is red raw and covered in dirt. Garcia brings up the papers again.  
>"Maria Edwards was, oh god, she was a hell of a lot worse. All of her ribs were broken, she had been ex<em>ten<em>sively beaten, skull fractured and wounds were infected, she had high doses of heroine in her system and - oh god- reports of rape" She clicks on the picture.

The room becomes suddenly cold, and the prickling of horror shows on each of the teams faces.  
>The team stare at the women named Maria,<br>"Lauren" Morgan whispers. His whole world shattering apart.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****Lauren groans, disorientated at what has happened. She fumbles the ground with her bare hands and feels dust and smalls stones. Her head pounds and she remembers the blitz attack from behind, she knew the fuckers would lie.  
>Sitting up slowly, she glances at her surroundings, fear dropping into her stomach. In an large oval shaped room, the walls are bricked, tinted by the yellow dust. She sees no doors, no windows, not even a ventilation system. The ceiling has no panels she wedge open, it's all cemented over; she has no means of escape.<p>

"Hello?" she calls out trying to hide the fear in her throat. She shakes to her feet, trying to ignore the sweat that is beginning to fall from her forehead.

"You never had Zachery did you?" Lauren chuckles, quietly to herself, then she bursts into a sudden cackle. "YOU FUCKERS NEVER HAD HIM!"

Once the echoing of her cries fade away, Lauren is left in an unnerving silence. She stumbles forward but she suddenly hears an intense buzzing noise. She whizzes around, but then she hears it again behind her. Creasing her face, Lauren momentarily gazes upwards. In each side of the ceiling are cameras. Their red dots flashing; she is being recorded.  
>Terror running through her blood, Lauren fights the urge to cry.<p>

"Cameras?" she whispers to herself.

With a sudden screech, she hears a microphone zing to life.  
>"Hello Maria" his voice is bold: Oyumba. Lauren stares directly at one of the cameras. They have a 360' degree angle advantage on her.<p>

"You never had Zach did you?" Lauren questions again, she wants to make sure he is okay.

"He's never been important to us Maria" the microphone cracks.

Lauren remembers slicing Oyumba's face when she escaped almost four years ago, she remembers the squint he had in his right eye and the rotten teeth with bad breath.

"But you, you my-lovely were always special."

"I am NOT YOUR LOVELY! And I will not-." Lauren growls threateningly.

"Maria-Maria, I think you will." Oyumba laughs huskily into the microphone which is buzzing in the empty room.

Lauren backs away, spitting to the dusty floor with vulgar. "Drop dead."

"Tsk-tsk, why don't you give your FBI friends a little wave?"

The hardness from Lauren's face immediately disappears, tears begin to rise.

"No" Lauren murmurs, then she runs close to the wall, slapping the bricks. "Don't you fucking dare! You son of a bitch!" Lauren screams.  
>Oyumba chuckles, the sound increasing in Lauren's ears. She turns her back to the wall, slowly sinking to the floor in despair.<p>

"Don't do this" she begs "Don't do this again!"

~~~~

"I do not understand why I am here" the man folds his arms. His hair is shaven neatly, as though he belongs to the army. His solid blue eyes stare directly at Morgan who sits opposite him.

Without hesitating, Morgan opens the folder that sits in front of them both. He reveals the pictures of Zachery and Maria when they were both in the Nigerian hospital. Derek tries to not look at the picture of the female, but keeps his hard eyes on Zachery.

"How did you get these?" he growls angrily, his fist clenching on the table.

"We need your help."

"I don't give a damn!" he stands up fiercely "My name is David-!"

Morgan slides out another photo, this time a mug shot of a Nigerian native man, named Inoma.

"Do you know who this is Zachery?" Derek skips the bullshit and cuts to the point, his chest is tightening and the air around him is hot, how could his baby girl do this to him?  
>Zachery, who was standing, slowly sinks back into his chair. An obvious fear clouds his bright eyes, but as he opens his mouth, only silence fills the room.<p>

"Zachery! Do you know this man?" Derek shouts a little louder.  
>Zachery brings his hands to his mouth, his forehead crinkling.<p>

"Don't tell me they've got her" he whispers to himself, then looking in Morgan's eyes. A sudden rage taking over him, he slams his fists on the table. "TELL ME THE HAVENT GOT HER!"

Derek tries to hide the shake in his voice as he responds "Lauren was attacked this morning by him, when we offered our help to find her attacker, she did a runner."

"Oh god…oh no…"

"Help us Zachery!" Derek snaps

"You don't understand Agent! You don't understand what we went through! What-what Maria went through."

"If you tell us, we can help her!" Derek yells desperately.

"They enslaved us!" Zachery stands up again so fast Derek almost flinches. "They treated us like animals. They'd put us in pits to fight against other slaves! Fights until the death!" Zachery is almost hysterical. The bravado of his image doesn't match the shaking of his fingers and quivering voice.

"But they made Maria fight the hardest, they made her into an animal and you could see it in her eyes and how easily she'd kill. She became a monster and killed with her bare hands!"  
>"Agent Morgan, if these men have again kidnapped Maria…" his voice fades and he chews relentlessly on his fingernails.<p>

Morgan glances back out the double-stained glass, knowing his team had just listened to the whole statement. Zachery pulls the folder in front of Morgan towards his view.

"She won't be able to survive it again Morgan. She just won't." Zachery whispers looking to the ground.

The door of the interview room suddenly opens, Prentiss skids in.  
>"Derek, you need to see this." Her voice is so cold, Morgan can't help but shiver.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****Lauren sits against the wall, sweating from the humidity in the closed room. She rubs her temples trying to ease the pounding of her head, Lauren tries to think back to this morning. Derek's fingers against her skin, but every time she thinks of him her heart swells into a beating ache. It's been 2 hours since Oyumba had spoken to her, and Lauren continues to stare at the camera on the ceiling far away from her. Maybe, if her team are watching, they'll save her. But will they want to save her after what she did to Derek? Licking her dry lips, Lauren stands up, praying that they can hear her.

"Hotch? Prentiss?" Lauren can't say Morgan aloud without physically crumbling. She momentarily glances around her "The room is 15 by 12, no vent system, no windows" she looks at the ceiling. "I think a basement?"

"My lovely!" a microphone buzzes surprising Lauren, stumbling backwards. Her eyes avert away from the camera in the sudden shock, but slowly her green eyes stare back.

"What are you going to do? Traffic me back to Nigeria? Get me back into slavery?"

"No Maria, we have no time. Instead you will just fight until you die."

Lauren fights the urge to yell back, to retaliate.  
>"Then kill me now, because I am not fighting."<p>

"We'll see my lovely" Oyumba whispers into the microphone "We'll see."

Lauren turns around shaking her head, but then suddenly a whooshing sound again surprises Lauren. And a secret door, hidden in the bricks, opens and a figure- so tall, has to bend his head to walk in. Lauren swallows hard. _Holy shitballs. _The man who weighs up to four times as much as Lauren walks in, his pupils are dilated and his arms are shaking; he's high, making him more vicious and angry.

The door shuts behind the man as he walks in, his black hair has grey streaks through it, he smells of sour sweat.  
>Lauren backs up a couple of spaces, her lip quivering and sweat pouring down her back. Her head is pounding harder than before.<br>"You…you don't need to do this." Lauren stutters with fear.

"READY TO FIGHT…" the microphone buzzes to life again.

"Listen to me" Lauren pleads

"3…"

"It doesn't need to be like this!"

"2…"

"I will not fight you!"

"1…"

Lauren glances at the camera, silently begging for this nightmare to be over.  
>"FIGHT!" Oyumba calls out.<br>The man then charges.

Lauren's eyes open wide as he runs, the man is surprisingly fast for his size and Lauren can just about duck under his arms.  
>"Don't do this!" Lauren yells at him, but then he swings his fist around, knocking Lauren so hard her eyesight momentarily darkens.<p>

She drops to the floor like a rag doll but in the back of her mind she cannot risk remaining limp, so she jumps back up, but the mans punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. If she had recently eaten, it would have just been seen in reverse however her stomach is empty, but she gags nonetheless.

As the man with goggled eyes strikes down at her, Lauren is ready, she blocks his hit and chops him in his chest, she turning kicks him in the face and he staggers back.  
>But because he's on such a high, he barely feels the hits.<p>

Lauren tries to circle around him, ducking and avoiding his hits and grabs.  
>"I am not doing this again! I will not fight." Lauren turns to the camera. But the man grabs her hair, he rushes forward slamming her forehead into the wall with such force, she collapses to floor screaming. He kicks her in the back once, twice and then a third time—the last in the head. Lauren cries out in pain, but she no longer feels his presence, she turns her head on the dirty floor, and notices the door has been opened and weapons are being mercilessly chucked in.<p>

In the haze of her dizzy vision she notices a martial arts stick thrown into the pit, a spark ignites in her chest as the past becomes the present. If she wants to survive; she needs that stick.  
>Her opponent grabs an axe and Lauren inwardly smiles, it'll make his swings rigid and unreliable. He stalks over, chuckling, saliva dribbling down his chin and his eyes bloodshot. Lauren attempts to move, but doesn't realise how battered she is until she tries.<p>

But having no choice, his arms rise into the air, ready to swing down; but Lauren rolls to the side, beside his legs, and his axe has wedged into the ground. He heaves it out.

By then, Lauren has grabbed the stick.  
>She sprints to him, trying to ignore the shake in her vision she jumps on his back holding the stick against the mans neck. She drops her body weight against the stick, hanging herself off the weapon, strangling the man. As she swings from the stick, the man reaches around his back grabbing her head, she tries to dodge his grab but she can't. He bends over flipping her body to the ground with a heavy thump, the stick still in her arms.<br>Lauren flips herself up, her breathing out of control and heart beating quicker than it should, she uses the stick and hits the man in the face, once and then twice and the third time putting her weight into it.

He collapses to his knees. Lauren looks at the stick in her hands, bile rising to her throat. Her body begins to shake, she steps close to the man, gripping on the weapon tightly.

"We can stop now, we don't have to do this." She whispers. The man glances upwards, blood gushing from his nose. His eyes say it all as he gets back to his feet and begins to charge to her, but Lauren jumps.  
>She forces her body into the air and twists downward. The stick comes into contact with the man's neck and she hears a crack.<p>

Stumbling backward she looks at the man, waiting for him to get up she glances to the side. Lauren drops the stick with a clatter, and then it becomes silent.

"Get up" Lauren says at first. Then she says it again, this time begging. "GET UP!"

Lauren limps, painfully, over the man his eyes wide open and his face bloodied.  
>She falls to her knees beside the man's face. A tear falling from his right eye. Lauren wipes it away. Then she shakes him, first lightly and then uses her hands to grip around his lifeless body trying to get him up.<p>

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! PLEASE!" she suddenly screams, standing up herself. Not realising she has been walking backward, Lauren hits into the wall, her hands pulling at her hair she continues to scream. "Someone-please…please…"

Slowly beginning to shake, her chest drops, and she can no longer distinguish Lauren from Maria.

**Authors note:  
>I hope you are all enjoying this story. There is going to be a change now because I feel like it will suit the narrative. But don't fear, I think the change makes the OC more dynamical and you get to understand her in more depth. Please, please review. I know it's a long thing to do, but even if it's just a couple of words it helps me!<strong>


	10. PART 2

**Authors Note: Remember I told you there would be shift? Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! This s a fair old long story, but I am enjoying writing it so much, so please review- it would mean the world to me!**

**Part 2**

I can feel myself shivering, but I can't stop. It's as though I am hovering over the situation.  
>His body is still in the centre of the pit and the oxygen is closing in around me.<br>How long will they leave his body in here and torment me? I pull my hands out of my hair wiping the blood that is dripping from my nose, the blood is clotting and it's sticky between my fingers. The dim lights make the room an eerie orange and I climb against the wall to stand, my eyes unable to tear away from the dead body.

How could I have been so stupid and allowed myself to get caught in this situation? Why did I allow myself to be brought back here?

My body, in desperate need of food and water begins to cramp painfully. I wrap my arms around myself and I tread over to his body. The meanness from his face has gone now, and I can imagine him with his friends. The grey streaks in his hair no longer makes him look frightening, but rather fragile.  
>The familiar sound of the secret door opening surprises me and two people step into the pit, immediately I back away, I don't have the energy to fight anymore. But the two men have ski masks over their faces and they're holding guns.<p>

"Back away!" one yells to me, I notice the door is open behind them. If I run, they'll shoot, but it'll be better than fighting.

"BACK AWAY NOW!" he shouts again, I back away slowly and as they walk toward the body lowering their guns, I attempt to bolt forwards. It takes a swift turn from the fastest man who is standing on the right and a blow of wind, which ricochets from the gun barrel. I expect to feel a sudden blast on my skin, but instead I feel a needle delicately land in my thigh.

It almost tickles and as I trip backwards I feel as though I'm floating. I seem to float for a long time, and even when I do land, it is as though I am in a puddle of feathers. I see two men skiddle out of the room and one man, who was having a delicate nap, float up into the sky; peacefully and quietly.

Groggily, I immediately twist my body upright. I am alone in the pit again, my legs sprawled awkwardly in front of me and my forehead is tingling in an unusual fashion. I touch my skin, wincing at the contact, I remember when I fell from the drug dose I hit my head; pretty hard.

My skull feels heavy and my vision is slightly blurred. My lips are sore and my joints are stiff, I don't want to even imagine what I look like physically.

Beside me is an object and I can just make out the bottle of water that stands near my arm. I grab it with difficulty, I rip the lid off, drinking it with a sudden need.  
>I finish off the 500ml bottle fast, regretting it immediately as I have wasted my water source.<p>

I see splutters of blood on the dusty floor and the wild arrangement of weapons around the room. I keep my fighting stick sitting close by. I attempt to close my eyes but I feel myself tilt backwards. Sleeping with a concussion could be dangerous, so instead I droop my head down slowly counting away the seconds that tick by.

Oyumba hasn't spoken to me in a while. Maybe he's going to execute me in front of my team mates. Suddenly remembering I am being watched, I raise my head back up, looking at the camera. I open my mouth, but then I close it again.

What can I even say in a situation like this?

I see the door open before I hear it and two unmasked people walk in.

One women with short cropped hair and a terrible scarred face, as if she has been in many fights, stalks in with a frightful confidence. The guy beside her is shorter than she is, but what he loses in height he makes up for in width, his muscles are bulked and ridiculously defined.  
>I look at them for a moment, unable to move. They walk to the centre of the pit, their pupils dilated and eyes twitching.<p>

"Are you ready my lovely?" a voice speaks in the distance. But suddenly, two figures run toward me and I am helpless against their force.

Before I am able to get up the man grabs my neck forcing me to stand and the girl punches me in the gut. The stick that was beside me only moments ago seems so far away as I am thrown against the wall.  
>I can feel the air escape my body before I can react. As I sink to the floor I am grabbed again by hair, I am heaved upwards and then towards the ground. My face hitting the ground first I hear my nose crack, immediately it breaks and I can hear myself cry out.<br>I don't see them walk away, but I feel myself limp on the floor. Groaning in pain, my shaky hands attempt to haul my body up, but I am kicked by both sides. I thump to the floor again with a huff.  
>The heat around me is sickening and I can feel the water sloshing in my stomach. Blood is dripping on the floor due to my broken nose. I can't breathe properly. My ribs must be broken.<p>

I feel their presence wander off. I can hear them shouting in achievement so I turn my head. The sticks too far away to grab and I can see no available weapon around me. I could just let them beat me to death and at least this pain will be over, but in the corner of my eye I see the little dot flashing. I can't let Oyumba win.

In a hazy blur I see a figure run toward me and with all of the strength I have left inside, I use my arms to flip myself up. In a sudden shaky rush, I front kick the women figure, hitting her in the face and then jumping upwards before knocking my elbow into her nose. I hear her cries instead of mine and as I land on my heavy feet, I almost smile. But as the man slowly edges toward me, I remember where I am and how this is only going to get worse.

It doesn't take long for the girl to jump back up and like predators they circle around me. I turn my head to the side slightly, then I keep very still. I can feel the red liquid rolling against my hot skin and my lung inflating against my cracked rib. Then I hear him yell. His arms extended to grab and punch, I chop his hands away and then I feel another pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and hauling me back into a lock position.

"ARGH!" I shout. I crack my shoulder to bring my elbows against her ribs, I hit so forcefully she crumbles. The man is bent over across from me and I see a slick knife resting in his hand. His head turns to me, his bright violet eyes smirk as he holds onto the weapon.

It's only a matter of moments before he is trying to use it against me and I am dodging and sliding behind him, my feet tripping over themselves slightly. I stagger backwards. As he yells an inaudible word I twist his wrist, which becomes automatically floppy, and instinctively I push the blade towards him.

This time, it's he who is staggering back, blood pouring from his chest. I stare at his eyes, as the realisation hits him that he has lost. The blood that is exiting his wound ignites a spark in my chest. The flame within makes me heave but before I can act upon it I see the women run to her partner, crying out words I cannot understand.

The buzzing has returned and I hold my hands up, trying to cover my ears. I watch him die slowly and I remember how many times I have watched this before. How many times I have stopped a human heart to survive this ordeal.

Maybe I should let her kill me.

She tears the knife out of the dead mans chest and holds it, her eyes enraged. I return my hands to my side, trying to hide the shaky motion.

"I will slit your throat." She snarls, her teeth baring like a wild animal. I inch closer towards her, my eyes averting to the dead body. The flame again ignites in my chest; the excitement of the kill.

"I'd like to see you try" I whisper quietly, hoping the camera's hadn't picked up what I had said. But now this time, I run towards her.

On her knees, the blade now in my hand, I rest it against her throat. Not even remembering getting to this motion, I feel her heart beating against me. I have been standing here for a very long time. She's huffing, the drugs now leaving her body and the pain finally hitting her nervous system. As my hands are gripping onto her short hair, I can feel herself bobbing up and down; she is crying.

"Please. Please" she cries out. Immediately, I let go. I throw her forward slightly and I back away. I even throw the knife behind me.

I watch her scramble to where the door is. She smacks on it once and then twice.

"One of us will have to die for that door to open." I reveal backing up to the wall and sinking to the floor. I reach to where the stick is sitting and I pull it near me. The girl hits the wall again and I feel a cold shiver run through my spine. I used to be like her, so innocent.

"What's your name?" I question trying to ignore the dead body in the room. She doesn't reply to me, instead she raises to her feet and begins to limp toward her dead friend; that is until the door swings open. I immediately scramble to my feet supported against the wall, holding onto the stick desperately.

In walk three men this time, two are holding the tranquillisers I mistook for guns earlier and one is empty handed, but I see the blade tucked in its holster.  
>The two men with guns are protected with masks, but the man in the middle, proudly smirking in my direction is Oyumba, he is dressed in a smart suit, his top buttons casually undone. He hasn't even bothered to protect his identity from the cameras; maybe the camera's aren't linked to the FBI after all.<br>But I don't believe that, Oyumba wants me to suffer. The girl drops to her knees again and bows to Oyumba.

"Sir, Sir I tried" she cries out. I feel the bile rise to my throat. She begins to crawl towards him and I see his fingers twitch to his knife.

"No!" I call out, but she ignores me. She stands and holds her hands out of forgiveness.

"Of course my child" he lies softly "I know you tried" he grabs her hand and twists her around so she is facing me. I attempt to move forward, however seeing Oyumba's face has made me hard as stone. "But my lovely" now he is talking to me "only one can survive."

"NO!" I scream as he pulls out the knife and drags the knife across the young girls throat. I screech in agony, trying to look away, but her bulging eyes stare into mine and she holds her hands out across the room to me, she spasms to the floor. Blood leaking from her vein and her unforgettable gagging become still and silent. My fingers pull at my hair as I drop to the floor again.

"My lovely, next time, don't make me do your dirty work." Oyumba grins, his teeth still black and chipped.

He inches closer to me, he's going to punish me. He's going to beat me… he's going to… oh my god…

"no-n-no" I stutter stupidly. Oyumba chuckles but then he straightens his back. He turns to walk out, and the men beside him walk toward the dead bodies, dragging them out carefully. As Oyumba walks out of the door and out of sight, I collapse to the floor unable to stay awake any longer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

****There is only so many times I can awake from this hazy state, but I hurt a lot more. My t-shirt and jeans are ripped and bloodied, it's hard to think Derek gave me these new clothes not so long ago; my heart begins to ache.  
>I trail down my bruised and battered legs, my knee is twisted in an awkward manner and I can't seem to move.<br>My whole body aches and I cannot think straight, the room is lit so dimly it makes me sleepy again. But I can't sleep, I need to think of an escape.

"I need some food" I yell out. My stomach grumbles on queue. But my throat bellows into an empty drone and I sit upright. The red dots on the cameras are still flickering.

The room is getting colder, or maybe my body is growing weaker, I don't know, but I do know I need to escape. I hold my delicate knee and move it slightly.  
>"FUCK!" I scream at the pain as it cracks.<p>

I am finally able to sit up right against the wall, the floor is now almost covered in blood. I fight the urge to gag. I glance down at my scratched hands and my bloodied finger nails, I try to pick the dry blood away, hoping that the dried liquid belongs to me; but I know deep in my empty gut, that it is not true.

Suddenly the door swooshes open and I flinch, fear shooting through my bones. It surprises me when a young boy, no older than 16, walks in holding a tray.  
>He is dressed in rags and appears to be Chinese. His skin is so dirty, I can smell him from across the room. He's bringing in food and water, I try to hide the excitement in my face at the scent of food.<p>

But the young boy is taking a long time to bring the food, his hands are shaking and he looks petrified. I grovel to my knees in my weakened state, he steps back although he is across the room from me already.

"Hello?" I wearily ask "What's your name?"

He frowns, his eyes flickering to the camera, before looking back to me. "Do you understand me?"

The boy's face still remains confused, so I ask the question again in Chinese.  
>His face lightens as he nods before stepping closer and lowering the tray, skidding it across the floor to me. I keep my eyes away from the camera.<p>

"Are you a slave too?" I try to connect with him, to earn his trust.

He nods "Number 075" he whispers, his voice light.

I almost go to argue, to explain once upon a time he had a real name, but it will not help me now.

"075, would you like some of my food?" I lean forward grabbing the tray and sitting in front of it. He waits a moment, his eyes on the food. He's too skinny, on the brink of starvation.

He nods and then shakes his head. He nods again but then turns to walk away.

"Wait!" I continue to talk in Chinese. "I will give you my bread roll" I say picking it up trying to ignore the stale crispiness under my fingertips.

"Remember Sirs rule? Once offered, you accept. You respect those who respect you." I recite the rules I had learnt off by heart. I say the sentence looking into the camera, speaking in English, now speaking to Oyumba.

The boy also looks at the camera and then nods, before staggering over and sitting opposite me.  
>I hand the bread roll, and as if picking up a fragile butterfly, he gently takes it from my grip. Holding it for a moment.<p>

"You may eat" I whisper speaking back in his language. He needs the clarification on what to do; I wonder how long he has been trapped here. He begins to tear the bread as I pick up a soggy cereal bar.

"May I ask a question?" I keep my voice low.

He nods. I notice the burns on his cheeks and his hollow brown eyes that reveal his broken soul.

"When will the next person come through that door?"

He ponders hesitating.  
>"In an hour" he replies savouring the taste.<p>

Mentally I begin to count the hour down in seconds.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long, long." He is half way through the roll and I can see the disappointment in his eyes; soon his small meal will be over.

"Is Oyum-?"

"No! No!" he yells angrily "Sir! His name Sir!"

I flinch at his yells.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. He's been here very long, his brain has been conditioned in a set routine. Oyumba has succeeded at ruining another soul.

The boy's bread roll is finished and he stands, silently thanking me, before walking away. The door automatically opens and I am left alone.  
>I slowly count the seconds tick by.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****I am walking up and down the room trying to fight against the painful limp in my step. I've been going in circles, my fingers delicately brushing against the wall as if I was a goldfish going round and round again. To the FBI and hopefully Oyumba, I look as though I am losing my sanity. I begin to hum to myself and then I laugh, but it's all an act. As my fingertips tickle the wall I have felt the slight dip into the wall, I know exactly where the door is.

So I count the seconds down and down. I need to sell it, I really do need to sell it. Oyumba isn't stupid, because he will know. He always does. He knows.

I freeze in my steps, my head aching and my thoughts burning with confusion.

Maybe I am losing it.

My eyes prickle with the threat of tears as I realise maybe I'm not putting on the show. He's breaking me. As I begin to cry my skin stings as the salty droplets fall into my cuts.

I walk to the wall, sobbing into myself struggling to breathe. I imagine the team sitting around the table cursing me to hell. They have witnessed Maria. The girl I fought so hard to hide. I slap my face once, trying to bring myself to reality, but I'm caught in my tears. I feel sick and scared.

The room looks so big, but I feel so small.

"I'm sorry" I call out. "I am so sorry." I repeat.

I pull out the knife that has been sitting in my pocket ready for the ambush but instead I fumble it in my fingers, feeling the sharp metal point in my palms.

My back against the wall I begin to raise the knife in the air, pointing at my chest. "I have too" I look to the camera and then I swing the knife down.

I feel it wedged tightly in the muscle and the screams echo into the room. I turn around to see the door opened and the knife sitting in 075 stomach.

My eyes open wide as I pull out the weapon and he falls to the floor. They thought I was actually going to kill myself… but I never knew they'd send him in… I don't have time to cry anymore, it worked. They believed it.

The dead body of 075 is blocking the door from shutting so I grab the stick that was leaning on the wall.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to the dead body before running out of the pit.

The halls are dark and I'm trying to guess my way out. I continue to the see the flickering of red dots: there are cameras everywhere.

It's a maze, like it had been the last time, but back then I had years to figure it out. Now I only have seconds. I smash the cameras with the sticks as I run by but now I hear the yelling.

I'm breathing too fast against my broken rib and I try to keep sprinting, but I struggle. It hurts. I am at the bottom of the hall and I have two options, left or right.

It's guess work. It's utter guess work. I begin to panic, my blood rushing.

A camera buzzes in front of me pointing to the left. I stare at it. It zooms back to me and then back to the left.

"Garcia?" I murmur hopeful. The camera practically nods.

And inhaling with pain, I follow the cameras direction.

~

As I run two people, who were guarding a door look to me. Surprised but obviously clued to what has happened they go to pull out their guns, I immediately pull out the knife from my pocket, flinging it towards the mans neck on the right. The other man on the right I whack him in the face with the stick, he backs away confused and as quickly as I can, I rip the gun from his hand and I shoot him once in the face.

I don't batter an eyelash at the dead bodies before me, I need to escape. I open the door but I see cages.

The cages I remember Zachery being subdued in but now, instead of Zachery, it's at least thirty different slaves. Men and women alike. They're staring at me, their hungry eyes confused and scared.

"It's okay" I call out trying to keep my voice soft. "We'll be okay." I use the stick to hit at the locks and freeing them.  
>They hover around me unsure, but I can't instruct them all. There are thirty of them. Some of them are trembling, others are silent with fury in their eyes. I try to return their individuality back to them, I want them to know they're not animals. But as I yell,<br>"KILL THEM ALL!"  
>I no longer feel the need to hide behind my dark side.<p>

Suddenly I have become a leader and the people are following me down the hall, past the now-empty cages. Some of these slaves don't speak English but they follow me nonetheless. I'm trailing down the hall, trying not to pass out. We are finally coming across windows which means one thing; we are going upwards. As we hit a door I stumble outwards and ten men stand there, gun in hands pointing them towards the thirty slaves. I find myself choking in fear. But then I rise my knife into the air, which ultimately, sparks a war.

We run, some are shot once others twice, some are wounded in the leg by the bullets but with the bulk of the group and the small space of the room we have an advantage. I can't distinguish my moves, but I know that I am stabbing and slitting. I am kicking and brutally murdering the men who forced me to become this person again.

I look around, some slaves lie on the floor dead, others dying. But now the Nigerian men have been slaughtered, I turn my back on those in need and I continue to run.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****Some slaves are still following me, others have stayed with their dying love ones but I finally see cracks in the wall and I notice it is day light. There are stairs and my vision is blurred, the air is getting fresher and I can no longer feel the pain on my body. I get to the top of the stairs, falling against the railing and I glance at the white doors that have a green panel against it –Emergency exit! The slaves behind me run without stopping, out of the building, I can see the outside world. But he stops me.

"My lovELY!" a strangled voice comes up from behind. He isn't wearing his suit jacket, only his sweaty white button top, his face is rigid and his breath is harsh.

His figure is blurred and slowly the pain begins to settle in my chest again.  
>"What have you done?" he growls with frustration. "You-."<p>

"I beat you Oyumba" I laugh glancing at the camera on the ceiling. The team are still watching me.

"You can't beat me! YOU CAN'T BEAT THE KING!" he yells fiercely. I begin to finger the knife behind my back. But he begins to advance closer to me, I see gun in his hand.

I back away slowly, shaking like a leaf.

His fingers twitch in the air beside my face as he is only inches away. My body begins to crumble as I back into the wall beside the door.

"In your world, my lovely, I won a long time ago" his breath is warm on my face and his fingers trace the hem of my t-shirt.

My face creases with an unbearable pain and suddenly a shot is fired into the air, I feel no pain but I watch Oyumba shoot at the camera behind him.  
>As he turns around smirking, I lift my hand up and I strike him across the throat. Surprised at the attack and gagging on his own blood, his hand hold his cut throat trying to close the wound.<p>

"You lost the day you found me" I growl as he drops to his knees. I watch him die a slow painful death and at the brink of his life, I push his limp body down the stairs, watching him die with a satisfying thump.

My fingers reach my knotted hair and my body shivers. I limp out of the building thinking only one thing; I quite like the name Katerina.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue. 4 years later. **

****The team are making their way to the elevators ready for their next case in New Orleans, when an assistant calls out Derek's name.  
>"Agent Morgan, there's been a letter for you" a young man hands Derek an envelope.<br>He immediately rips it open and he pulls out a postcard from Spain. Creasing his forehead in confusion he turns the photo around and looks at the writing.

_With lots of love._

_Katerina x_

"Whose that from?" Prentiss asks as the elevator opens. Derek shrugs putting the postcard back in the envelope before chucking the paper in the bin. He responds quietly.  
>"Wrong person<p>

**Authors note: I had a huge writing spree tonight and I managed to finish the story! I'm sorry to those who may have felt it was a bit rash and messy, but the time was coming for this to end and some people may dislike my ending. However I am happy how this evolved and I hope you readers are too. Please, although I am finished, do still review. It's just helpful for an inspiring writer. THANKYOU  
>M -xx<strong>


End file.
